Over Christmas Holidays
by Sasparilla
Summary: The biggest event of the year is happening now... And Lily gets to plan the whole thing! Of course James thinks the whole event is bores-ville. But when you put the Marauders together with Lily and her friends, how can one possibly get bored?


*~_mystikalolo_~*

**Over**** Christmas Holidays**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter characters. You know it.

**A/N:** I felt like doing a Christmas story. It most probably will not be finished by the time Christmas is here. But, well, the idea got into my head, and would not jump out. So try to enjoy!

**Chapter One (1)**

**(The Mention of A Fete`)**

Lily was so happy. There was to be a fete` held in honor of the wedding of Sylvia Van Alistair and Derek Vauguyon. 

Sylvia was the daughter of the English minister of magic, Louis Van Alistair and his wife, June Van Alistair.

Derek was the son of the French magical ambassador of England, Victore Vauguyon and wife Theresa. 

This "fete'" was to last ten days. It was to be held in France for five days and then portkeys would take them to England for the other five. The gala was scheduled for three days after Christmas leave started, December 19th. The wedding was to be held on the New Year's Day. It was the most important event of the year. The Daily Prophet had been writing columns since All Hallows' Eve about the special event. More than a thousand people were to be there. People from all over Europe. Albus Dumbledore was to be a special guest there. Everyone knew that Mr. Dumbledore never attended winter parties because he was much too tied to the school. But Mr. Dumbledore was the godfather of Sylvia. And now, Lillian Audrey Evans was to be the main planner for this special event.

~~~~~***~~~~~

James was so annoyed. There was a celebration event of great importance to the tribute of Sylvia Van Alistair and Derek Vauguyon's wedding. And James was obliged to go! His mother was the third cousin to June Van Alistair and not to mention the most preeminent friend to both the minister and his wife.

Jessica Claries Potter was a widow. Her husband had been head of the Dark Arts Controlling Act. They were one of the richest and oldest families in the Magical British Empire. Sir Potter was also known in British Muggle Territory, where he had been made a knight after rescuing a member of the royal family as third cousin to ruler of the throne.

When Sir Potter was on an Auror-promoting project, he acquired Flelly-Foot Dragon's Bite, a rare and painful disease. The medical staff reached too late and Sir Potter lost his life. But he had lived a good life, and was proud to have left his beloved wife with three wonderful children. There was Marcia Elaine, a seventeen-year-old with a genius IQ, a scorn for anything superficial [clothes, makeup, boys, and so on], and a girl with not one centimeter of beauty or grace. She had been known to say, "Beauty is something that may come and go, but intelligence will always stand by you." Whether that was a true statement or not, was not positive.

There was then Alicia Marylyn. She was Marcia Elaine's twin with a half-hour in between them. And in that half-hour quite a lot must have changed because Alicia Marylyn was not one whit like her sister. While Marsha Elaine had inexpressive dull blue eyes, thin brown hair and a colorless face, Alicia Marylyn had big laughing royal blue eyes. She had thick polish-brown curls and rosy cheeks.

Alicia Marylyn was always laughing. She was the dunce of the family, but no one minded. The one thing she was good at was designing. So she was to design Sylvia's wedding gown. And everyone of her dresses for the many festivities before her wedding. She was Sylvia's wedding modiste.

James Alden was the final child of Jessica Claries. At 16, he was a most charming young man. His jet-black hair, he had inherited from his mother. His firm tan skin was his Uncle Frederic's on his mother's side. His crisp politeness and powering handsomeness, his mother said, was from his great grandfather François Mendelae', who was quarter French and half Italian with a last quarter of pure British. James was said to inherit some of the French-Italian air.

The only feature that was given to him by his father, the Knight and Auror, Christopher James Potter, were his beautiful eyes. They _were_ beautiful. A soft, light shade of bluish-purple mixed in with a dark mixture of swirling hazel. The full affect of James Alden Potter was that of a distinguished foreigner with an air of gorgeous mystery. But in actuality, James was simply a fun-loving boy of sixteen who was now being made to go to what he thought to be a tedious wedding party, of which he had no wish to participate in. 

~~~~~***~~~~~

"Mistletoe," the door swung open and Lily stepped into the common room. "Dells! Go get all our girls together. I've got the job."

"Really! Oh! How fabulous! Girls! Girls! C'mon! She's got the job!"

Three girls ran out of the Gryffindor sixth year girls' dormitory.

"That's lovely!"

"Isn't it though!"

"C'est Magnifique!"

"I know! And you're all to help!"

"Now that you are the planner, I am sure Auntie Theresa won't object to me helping."

Let me explain:

Lily Audrey Evans was a sixteen-year-old Gryffindor who attended Hogwarts. She was muggle-born and witch-made. Her unusual red locks and sparkling lime-green eyes and soft lily-veined ivory skin made her a great favorite among boys, as a _friend_. And her wonderful briskness and business-like attitude and get-ready-and-go-for-it personality made her a great favorite among her four best girl friends. 

Her favorite friend among her best friends was (though she loved every single one of them dearly) Cordelia Darryl Kent, called Delia by most, and sometimes called Dells by her friends, mainly Lily. Delia had soft wavy black hair that almost looked purple, for it _did_ have dark indigo undertones, and dark purplish black eyes. She was always fooling around and played the most tricks. She never could have enough. She was also most sought-after among the boys at Hogwarts. And the friendship between Lily and Delia proved the saying; Opposites Attract. 

The third of the group was Priscilla Kara Janssen. Her twin was Marilla Tara Janssen. Priscilla was called either Priss or Cilla (pronounced as Silla) and Marilla was called Mari (pronounced as Marie) or Rilla. Both had light blonde hair, so light that it was practically white, they had whitish blue eyes and sun-darkened skin. And that made their hair and eyes look even lighter then in reality. They were the same average height and did almost everything together. 

And the one who spoke French was Adele Ruby Winters. She was the cousin of Derek.

Mr. Vauguyon's younger sister and brother-in-law had died in an auror hunt when Adele was very little, so they had taken her in and cared for her as if their own daughter. She had crimpy cherry-brown hair with natural strawberry highlights. Her eyes were absolutely huge. They were fringed with long cherry lashes. The eyes were the color of honey-gold molasses. She made sure her face was not near the sun because she couldn't stand having freckles. And she didn't have any. Adele spoke in French when she was particularly excited or when she was emphasizing something. 

These five girls had been best friends since the beginning of their school career in Hogwarts.  

The girls were all very excited to help Lily and to be going to such an important event was wonderful. Of course Adele wasn't as interested as the other girls were. She would have to attend everything whether she wanted to or not. 

~~~~~***~~~~~

James went to find his friends, Sirius Orion Black, Remus Gilbert Lupin, Frank Jeremy Longbottom and [A/N: Yuck] Peter Gadder Pettigrew. He found them in the Quidditch field practicing. "Hey guys. We've got a bit of a problem."

Sirius with the pitch-black hair and the deep Italian black eyes was the first to swoop down. "Looky here! It's Jamesie sweets. How's the J-man doin' now?"

Remus swooped in next. He had very dark golden-brown hair with grey-silver eyes, "Padfoot, you have extreme brain damage done from the last Quidditch match. I suggest Madame Pomfrey, now." 

Frank heard him. "Man! I've been tellin' you _that_ since first year!" Frank had dark-sandy brown hair and blue-grey eyes. All four boys, including James, were very tall and all four were more than handsome.

"Help! I can't get down guys!"

They looked up and burst out laughing. There was Peter and his broom, both stuck in a large oak tree. "It isn't funny! What if some chic sees me? I'll never go out again."

"It's not gonna' hurt you. You don't go out with anyone except Hufflepuffs anyway. And the ones _you_ date are _not_ that great."

"Just get me down!"

So Remus muttered "Accio!"

Peter, who had thin yellow hair and depress-blue eyes and who was on the shorter side, came whizzing down to the ground with his broom. The boys went into a fresh bout of laughter. Peter scowled. "There isn't anything funny. Now, James, what was it that's such a problem."

"Oh yeah. See, there's Sylvia's big party thing and you know my mum. She says I _have_ to go, so I have to miss the trip to Brazil, Peter. Sorry." 

"What! That sucks! It won't be the same without you Prongs."

"Yeah, I know," he grinned. "But Remus has to come too, so I won't be alone."

Remus looked up. "Are you crazy? There's no way _I'm_ coming."

"There is, if my mum had anything to say. And she did. _Your_ mum is convinced that, 'Remus darling will have such a splendid time there! He'll learn so much! I'm so proud he's been invited, Jessica.' " He mimicked Remus's mother, Carlotta Mari Lupin.

"That bites!"

"Not as much as it would if Sirius and Frank were coming."

Sirius grinned. "Hold it! You got this planned out perfectly except for one thing. Remember? _Uncle Louie_? My uncle is, you know, Louis Van Alistair?"

"And my dad's a Vanquisher. He's in the highest class of aurors. He's one of Mr. Vauguyon's _own_ guests. Sorry boys. You're seeing me and Sirius there too," said Frank smirking.

Remus and James looked at each other in mock-terror. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

They all started laughing again.

"So _no one_ is coming to Brazil with me?"

They stopped laughing and looked at Peter. "You mean you didn't get an invitation Wormtail?"

"I did. But I'm not going. My dad has business in South America. (A/N: hmm, wonder what _that_ could be!) But hey, it's okay. If you guys can't come, I can go with Dad. I saw pictures. There're some hot chics down there."

The boys looked uncomfortable. "You sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure! It's fine! Have a great time!"

"Okay. Cool. We will. You too."

"Yeah."

~~~~~***~~~~~

"I am so happy!" "I am so happy!" "I am so happy!" Delia kept singing it and cha-cha-cha-ing. 

"Shut it Delia!"

"Ooh, someone came down from the other end of the broomstick last practice!"

"Delia! I mean it! I'm trying to get some sketches ready for the festivals."

"Okay, okay! I'll help you! By the way, where's Priss?"

"She and Rilla have been packing since morning."

"Whaaaaat! They've been doing that from 10:30 to 2:00? How long does it take? Especially when you've got 

magic on _your_ side?"

"I dunno, but as long as they're not bothering_ me_, I'm happy. So why don't you join them?"

"Okay Silly-Lily-Billy!" Nothing could quench Delia's mood for long except—

"Dee-lee-aaaa!" 

Delia looked up and gasped. "Oh My Lord! Hide me! Now!" 

Lily raised her eyebrows. The words, 'Hmm, this could be interesting' came to mind. "Will you promise not to bother me?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Will you go upstairs to the twins?"

"Uh huh!"

"Will you help me sketch in the evening?"

"Anything Lily! Just hide me!"

"Mmmm, alright then." And she whisked out the cushions from the sofa and made Delia go in. Then she put a thick blanket over her. 

"Dee-lee-aaaa! Where are you my beloved? Your Romeo has come to get you!"

A muffled scream came under the blanket.

Remus walked up. Along with Sirius, James, and Frank. [Peter was somewhere else, anywhere else!]

Lily looked up. She looked cross. "Remus Gilbert Lupin! Who are you shouting for? There is no one here named Dee-lee-aaaa. Only a girl named Cordelia. But she's not anywhere around. And aren't you ashamed of yourself? Always making her life miserable!"

Remus grinned charmingly. "No way m' lady. I live for making her ladyship weep for mercy."

"Well, if you_ must _make her weep for mercy, do it somewhere else. I'm working. And I don't see why you should make her weep anyway. Well, wait—yeah, maybe I do."

Lily got a sharp nudge from a particular _blanket_. "Owwwwww!"

The boys looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, um nothing!" she said hurriedly.

Remus spoke, "I have something to settle with her. It's about that little whenever-you-say-an-animal-you-turn-into-it-for-ten-minutes charm."

The blanket burst out laughing. Not really. It's just that something in it stated giggling. The blanket came off.

"I remember that! It was sooooo funny! Gosh! Wasn't that just great? And when you said flamingo, I thought I'd just die seeing you with little lacey pink wings. And then you said ass. What a nice little jackass you made Remie! Ha! And—and—" she realized her situation. "Uh oh!"

Remus frowned and he looked mad, but his warm eyes crinkled mischievously. "Run Delia Kent! Run as fast as your little legs can take you, because I'm coming after you like a cat chases mice."

"Bye Lily! See you—aaahhh! Later!"

"See ya Padfoot, Prongs, Frankie-boy!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Now, for some peace and quiet." Wrong.

"Hey sweetie! How's my favorite little sweet-fire coming along? Oh, and before I forget, Wanna' go out with me?" All of this was said in one breath, in the pleasantest voice imaginable.

"Oh no! Ugh! James Potter," she said icily, "I am not your—sweetie—and I am _not_ your, what do you call—_sweet-fire_. And I will _not GO—OUT—WITH—YOU_!"

James laughed. "Lighten up Lils! You take everything too seriously. A lily should be cool and sweet and fun. You're not."

"Well I guess we're always the opposite of our name. Look at Sirius (A/N: sorry for the raggy pun, but I needed to fill space) for instance." They both did.

Sirius was sitting on a chair with girls all around him. And he was managing to flirt with at least three at the same time. (Frank had gone to look for his girlfriend, Elizabeth Carmenty.)  

"He's good, isn't he?" James looked at Lily and winked flirtatiously. "I taught him everything I know."

"Potter! You and Sirius don't take any thing _serious enough_! I am very busy working on something _very_ important, and you decide that this is the perfect time to flirt. When you know, that I _never_ flirt. _Especially_ with_ you_."

James rolled his eyes. "Too much work and no play make Lily very dull. Okay Lils,"

"_Don't_ call me _Lils_!"

"I'm going."

"Thank you."

"But I'll be back later to ask you out again."

"Argh!"

And he joined his friends.

Lily went back to work.

~~~~~***~~~~~ 

Review? ;-D


End file.
